dom4fandomcom-20200214-history
Mictlan (Early Ages)
Overview Mictlan is an old kingdom ruled by priest-kings. Their God hungers and must be sated with blood sacrifice. Mictlan has powerful mages and priests, but its infantry uses archaic weapons. Background Mictlan is an ancient tribal empire that has been isolated for centuries. The foul practices of the priest-kings of Mictlan have caused most neighbors to leave or face slavery or death by sacrifice. Since the dawn of the kingdom, blood has been spilled in the temples of the capital to feed the waning powers of the Hungry God. The armies are mainly composed of slaves from newly conquered lands. The mage-priests of Mictlan celebrate the two Faces and the two Dominions of the Hungry God, namely the Sun and the Moon, the Rain and the Forest. They are all skilled blood mages. Units table with sprites Strategy Overview EA (and LA) Mictlan are interesting because they don't get normal dominion spreading from temples, but instead have to rely on Blood Sacrifices, which act as temple checks for each blood slave sacrificed by a priest. This is both a pain in the ass and a pretty cool boon for the nation if you know what you're doing. It's a pain in the ass because you have to be blood hunting constantly in order to insure that your priests have enough slaves, and you have to built a temple, then make a priest go there with some slaves and start blood sacrificing, a tedious bit of micro. It's of some use because a priest can sacrifice a number of slaves equal to their priest level, so a level 3 priest (something easily recruitable for Mictlan) can sacrifice 3 slaves a turn and in doing so generate 3 temple checks a turn per temple, compared to other nations which can only get one temple check out of a temple per turn. EA Mictlan also gets Forest Survival on pretty much all their units, which allows for a lot of mobility and means they don't need to use supplies in forest. Troops Warriors: You get 4 different flavours of scantily clad warriors. All get forest survival, two get slings, two get javelins. Not particularly interesting, but can be a source of super cheap chaff considering their low resource cost. The fact that they get shields makes them pretty okay arrow catchers. You could use a Tlaloque or an Onaqui to spam flaming arrows or even wind guide on the ones with slings, but that is a pretty poor use of the summons. Otherwise, use the warrior with a mace, and copper armor as a line holder if you really need one. Keep in mind that only the cheapest one has Map Move 2, and all the others have Map Move 1, making the forest survival fairly useless on all but the 2 resource one. Moon Warrior: One of your most resource intensive units, it rocks some actual metal armor and helmet, as well as a two handed weapon that deals slashing AND blunt damage. Interesting because it gets Dark Vision (50), better Magic Resistance and better Morale, as well as Forest Survival, but only Map Move 1. '''Feathered Warrior: '''A Standard (1) unit, so is useful for boosting morale. Only map move 1, but otherwise not too shabbily equipped (for an Early Age unit.) Strategy Guides Edit links to pages where people can submit their own in-depth guides * Nation: EA Mictlan - Let's Play: Video format * Writer: Donald Allen * Location: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXa4InahZRZkqRrmqug0C4t1Zvgzo0vRm Category:Early Ages